


Love Bites

by AviraEriya



Category: Hunter: The Vigil
Genre: F/M, Smut, Werewolf, vampire, ya know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviraEriya/pseuds/AviraEriya
Summary: Some ficlets of Mihaly/Leah. Based off an RPG I'm apart of. If ya know, you know.
Relationships: Mihaly Kalman/Leah Ramsey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mihaly sighed. 

Not the sigh of a man who was ready to get down to business, no, this was a sigh of frustration. Of tension. But it wasn't a sigh of angry, or aggravation. No, this was the best kind of frustration; since it had to do with Leah, the beautiful co-owner of the nightclub Mihaly went to. The way her her eyes, bright acid green, glittered under the neon lights, drew him in with promises that only her hips could fufill, and that ass. That sinful ass, it got Mihaly going like nothing other. 

Mihaly knew that she wasn't human. Could feel it, smell it, and his mind whispered to him.

But that only made the sin that much sweeter.

That much forbidden.

He would have her. 

Even if he had to take her away for himself, for good.


	2. The Hunt, The Chase

She had to know what she was doing to him. The ways her hips swished, and those eyes she sent him from over her shoulder. Those eyes told him of lust, of passion.

He remembered the nights they'd spent previously. Tangled up in each others embrace, writhing and moving with each other. Yes, the way that she showed him her innermost darkest desires with just one touch, one look; it was maddening. She took him apart, put him back together. And he enjoyed every part. How she moved under him, and how he made her beg, plead, for more, just one more touch. And he gave it. She was irrevocably his. And he'd make sure she never forgot it.

Leah’s eyes glittered, contrasting with the black corset that wrapped around her lithe body. 

Mihaly was tied under her, ball gag in mouth, his eyes pleading. She could almost imagine a little tail beating against the bed. He wanted to be a good boy for her, he did. 

She smirked, before leaning over him. 

“Who’s a good boy, Mihaly, hmm? Who could it be?” Mihaly whined, before his canine teeth ripped through said ball gag.

“Me! I’m a good boy! Please, please, I’ll be good. I’m a good boy, I’ll be so good!” Begging, pleading for her. 

Leah ran a gentle finger down the side of his face. 

“Yes, yes you are. Such a good boy.” She climbed up, sitting on his chest. “Ready for your treat?” 

He nodded eagerly, straining, groaning like a child, between whining like a puppy. 

She smirked and turned around, and large BRAAAAAAPT’s echoed into the room until morning. 

God, Mihaly loved it when she farted in his face.


	3. A Day of Fun

“No, Mihaly!” 

Leah laughed as he splashed water on her. They were in the beach in the middle of the night, walking along, her soft skirt flapping in the wind. Their hands were held together and swayed gently; and Mihaly moved a strand of gorgeous alburn locks out of her face with a soft smile. 

“You’ll dry, Princess,” he said with all the fondness in the world. 

He bent and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she leaned into him happily, her eyes closing peacefully.


	4. Milkbones, please?

“So, Mihaly.” 

Leah swayed her hips as she walked over to where Mihaly was seated on a chair. She swaggered around him, dragging a finger up and over his collarbone.   
“So, hunny... you ready for what comes next?” 

Mihaly whined. She was teasing him, in her skimpy Chinese dress. He wanted to touch, to trace his fingers over her fishnets, but god he promised to be a good boy—  
“Does my good boy want a milkbone?”


	5. I’m Whipped, just like the Cream

Leah’s eyes were heady and dark as she put a strawberry between her cherry red lips, daring, with a teasing smirk. Mihaly gave his own sly grin and took the strawberry from her plump lips, eating it quickly and then dipping down to give her nose an Eskimo kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful, my little Kitten.” She purred in happiness and he smirked, getting out the tub of the whip cream. 

“Now... time for my treat.”

Leah’s eyes went wide and she smirked.


End file.
